


You Are to Me

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Beginnings, Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, then endings, this is not happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Lucy will save Flynn in 2012 at all costs





	You Are to Me

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS. I don't want to surprise anyone. Someone will die. Sorry! 
> 
> Not beta'd. Please excuse my errors and the shit I come up with when getting into the shower.
> 
> Again pulling off the idea that Flynn gets trapped in 2012.

Flynn sits staring into the ocean. The breeze hits his tired soul trying to soothe the pain of time and trials away. It doesn't work. Neither does the drink beside him. He never has been much a drinker, and he figures today isn't the time to start. Besides, this is the result of his decision. He knew climbing into that time machine for 2012 he would never make it home. Being alive is a surprise enough.

The sun comes and goes, and each day he finds himself in a similar position. Locals greet him. Some even have learned his false name, but he stays away mostly for their safety and a lack of interest in human interaction at this point. He's tired, and even when a beautiful friend makes her interests known, he sends her away. His love is still out there somewhere in some time.

Sometimes even closer than he realizes.

"Flynn?"

His head jerks up as he twists in the chair. Flynn looks around seeking the voice when a hand touches his arm. As he turns around, he sees her.

Lucy smiles at him and with a delighted squeal, pulls him into a tight squeeze. "It is you."

Flynn nods slowly then pulls back. "You, you found me. I thought...how?"

"It took a couple trips," Lucy grins. "But you were worth searching through time over."

Flynn shakes his head and just stares at her. She looks a touch older but not quite the age of the Lucy who met him in Sao Paulo. Her hair is longer, and he smiles appreciatively at the burgundy on her dress. "You look, um," he stops words dying on his tongue.

Lucy chuckles and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him close until her breath teases his face. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Maybe?" Flynn confesses flushing red.

Lucy shakes her head. "I waited a long time to see you again so no more games. No more fear between us and what we can be."

When she reaches up to kiss him, Flynn can't argue with that.

"Is that Flynn?" Rufus' voice sounds loudly through what Flynn assumes is a new bunker when Lucy lands the time machine. "Lucy, you did it!"

"Did you miss me?" Flynn smirks striding down the steps and reaching out his hand.

Rufus takes it. "I actually did. It's been too quiet since you left."

"How long has it been?" Flynn questions.

"A year and a half," Lucy says from behind him. "Modifications took longer than we thought."

"Well, thank you," Flynn whispers to his team mates. "I'm, I really am grateful."

Jiya punches him lightly in the arm. "Lucy wouldn't let us forget about you."

Flynn laughs and looks around at them so thankful to be home. He thought he'd never see them again and standing here, with them, with Lucy, is like a dream come true.

Then he hears a thud.

Flynn whirls and sees Lucy has collapsed to the ground. He rushes to her side turning her over. Blood has pooled from her eyes and nose, and his heart stops as he sees it. "Lucy!" He looks back. "Get a doctor. Now!"

Jiya slides by him. "No, no, no," she cries hurriedly.

"What?" Flynn cries. Jiya shakes her head. "Jiya, what is it?" he growls.

Jiya looks at him, tears in her eyes. "It's a side effect of time traveling to your own timeline."

Flynn jerks back to Lucy placing his hand behind her head and pulling her closer. She's still breathing, but her eyes are still. "What do we do?" Jiya doesn't respond. "What do we do to help her?"

"There's nothing we can do," Jiya answers not looking at him. "Lucy's, Lucy's-" she breaks off with a sob.

"No!" Flynn turns back to Lucy wiping the blood away. "No, no, there has to be something." Tears slip from his face upon Lucy's. This isn't happening. She didn't find him just to, just to....

"Flynn?" Lucy's rough voice reaches his ears.

"I'm right here," Flynn answers knocking hair from her face. "I'm here, Lucy. We're getting help. You're going to be okay."

Lucy shakes her head. "Flynn, I'm not-" she doesn't finish her sentence choking harshly as blood spills from her lips.

"No," he sobs. "You can't. You can't. Lucy, you can't leave me. We just, we just, oh God, Lucy."

Tears stream down her cheeks as her chest shakes with more ragged coughs. Her breathing is hoarse, and her hand clings to his arm. "I'm sorry," she manages.

"You can't die," the words sting as they leave his tongue. "You can't. We need you. I need you."

She can only manage a small shake of the head.

Flynn pulls her close kissing across her face. "Lucy," he shakes with sobs. "Why did you risk it?" he says mostly to himself. "It wasn't worth it. I'm not worth it."

Lucy's hand finds his cheek. "You are to me," she chokes out.

Then there's nothing. No air. No sound. No heartbeat. Lucy's gone, and as Flynn collapses into her body, he thinks he is too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Um, Merry Christmas....? No? Okay I'm just going to go that way.


End file.
